Stranded
by my shangri-la
Summary: They're stuck on the side of the highway, held up by a storm. Letty's pissed. What the heck was Dom thinking? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded**

**Summary: They're stuck on the side of the highway, held up by a storm. Letty's pissed. What the hell was Dom thinking? One-shot.**

**Rated: T – for language**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, just my imagination.**

Dominic had gone with Letty to Mexico City for four days to visit her parents. Well, it was more like Letty told her mother she wasn't coming, and then Dom had taken her cell phone and told her that they would both be there.

Letty hadn't spoken two him for nearly two days, and then had tried to drive to Mexico without him. Luckily, he had been prepared for that and had not only taken her keys, but stolen her spark plugs.

Their trip was off to a great start and they hadn't even left yet. Mia had just shaken her head at him, watching Letty slam the trunk of his car. "Sometimes you have really stupid ideas, Dominic", she muttered.

Dom just grinned at her. As long as he got what he wanted, he could handle whatever the weekend had in store for them.

00

Now they were driving back to California, and had managed to get hit by the worst rainstorm in the past five years. Letty was downright surly, and glaring disdainfully at every raindrop that hit the windows.

"I'm pulling over", he muttered finally, steering onto the wide shoulder and turning the car off. "Can't even see the damn road..."

"I wanted to leave _yesterday_", Letty reminded with an angry growl.

He snorted. "_You_ wanted to leave five minutes after we got there."

"_I didn't want to go in the first place!_"

"It wasn't that bad."

She turned her head so fast he thought he heard her neck crack. "It wasn't that bad?" she repeated incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Did you have the same weekend I did?"

"Letty, I slept on the damn couch for four nights. It's not like I'm seeing things through rose-colored glasses here."

"Right", she muttered. "Because all that I heard all weekend was, 'you should have gone to college', and 'I can't _believe_ you're living with a man you aren't married to', and my personal favorite? 'Leticia, you're so smart, you could go be a lawyer. Why do you waste your life working in a garage?'"

"You can't blame them for wanting more for you, Let", he said quietly.

She finally turned and looked at him full-on, something she hadn't done in nearly a week, and she shook her head. "No, but I can blame them for acting like assholes about it when they know damn well I don't want any of that shit."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"I didn't want to go in the first place, Dom", she muttered. "You shouldn't have talked me into it."

"They're still your family."

"Yeah, _mine_. You should have left it the hell alone." She got out of the car then, despite the rain, slamming the door behind her and went to lean on the front bumper, pointedly ignoring him.

He groaned. "Awesome." Dom watched her for a brief five seconds before deciding against leaving her in the torrential downpour at her leisure, their clothing was soaked through almost immediately upon contact with the rain. Letty's hair was nearly flattened to her head.

"Oh, my _god_. Can I have five damn minutes to myself, please?" she snarled when he stopped in front of her.

He shrugged. "Doesn't look like it. Are you trying to get us both sick?"

Her jaw twitched slightly. "Go away", she muttered half-heartedly. "I've been a bitch all week. You should probably have left my ass on the side of the road by now."

He grinned. "Is that right?"

"Probable cause", she shrugged.

"I would", he said thoughtfully, "but there's sort of a problem."

"Massive storm", she muttered. "I know."

"That's not what I meant."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What then?"

Dom shrugged. "I sorta love your irrationally angry ass", he chuckled.

She smirked. "Really?" she asked dryly.

He slid an arm around her waist, sliding her over to lean against his side. "Look, I know we don't say that a lot, but don't doubt it. I love you. Even when you _are_ acting like the queen of Bitch-topia."

She snorted, "Such a charmer."

"I shouldn't have forced you into this. Okay? I'm sorry. I know how you feel about your family."

She shook her head. "I love them, Dom; I do. I just love them more from far away", Letty grumbled.

"You and me, we've been through hell and back", he said seriously. "So, don't think that I can't handle your anger. You're not going to scare me off, okay? We've gone through worse. We can-"

"You say '_weather this_' and I won't talk to you for a month", she said flatly.

He smirked. "I was gonna say, we can get in the backseat and have sex until the storm stops."

Letty laughed. "Of course you were." Then she shrugged. "Sure, why not."

He leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "That's my girl. Come on. Let's get the hell outta this rain."

He crawled into the backseat after her, watching as she peeled off her wet clothing. He buried a grin. She really _was_ going to kill him when she found out that he had arranged this trip just to ask her father for his permission to ask her to marry him.

Mr. Ortiz had only rolled his eyes and asked what the hell had taken so long.

Dom pulled her into his lap, stroking through her dripping hair. _She was still moping._ "Poor baby", he murmured. "I know it was a rough week. But you really couldn't miss your parents twenty-fifth anniversary party."

Her nails scratched his side lightly, sliding under his soaked t-shirt. "Don't patronize me. I don't know how you put up with me all weekend."

He kissed her neck. "I missed you" he muttered hotly against her neck.

Letty grinned. "Get your pants off", she ordered.

00

**A/N: Okay, so apparently this is one-shot week for me. So weird. This was different. Let me know what you think. I was listening to the song "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse and needed to get them in the rain without dancing, because that's too cheesy even for me. So, I came up with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded**

**Summary: Part 2 – maybe I can stop torturing Dominic after this…**

**Rated: T – for language**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, just my imagination.**

_One month after their trip to Mexico City:_

Dom had taken them to a hotel in Venice for the weekend. Letty still wasn't sure what they were doing there, but she wasn't going to turn her nose up at a weekend away. She heard the squeal of knobs as Dom finally got in the shower.

Letty smirked, still quite tickled by his predicament. She snatched her phone off the night table and sent Mia the picture that she had managed to take. Dom might strangle her for it later, but it would end up in Mia's scrapbook.

They had gone to a local bar for some quick dinner, only to find that the place was full of football fan boys and sluts who wanted to get laid by the fan boys. She hadn't even managed to protest before they were weaving through the overly rambunctious crowd to find a table that had such a shitty view of the televisions that it was actually empty.

And given that Letty hadn't been all that thrilled about their location – normally she wouldn't care, but _seriously_, she listened to guys yell all day long at home – she had no sympathy _whatsoever_ for what happened. In fact, she had laughed her ass off.

They had gotten their food – chicken fajitas, some spicy wings, and mozzarella sticks – and she sent Dom off to get a refill for their beer, saying if she had to push through the crowd again, she was going to punch someone.

She was lucky. Letty had looked up just in time to catch the oncoming disaster. A blonde girl who barely could pass for eighteen was walking backwards carrying a giant pitcher of a disgustingly reddish pink mixture; she was too busy flirting with one of the guys she was with to actually pay attention to her surroundings. She stepped into the walking path just after Dom had passed their table, but the guy who had been following Dom hadn't been quite as lucky. They bumped into each other hard.

It was like watching a train wreck. The girl tripped over her own feet, losing her hold on the oversized pitcher. The _very pink_ contents flew through the air and half of it rained down on Dom's head.

The picture was a little blurry because Letty had been laughing so damn hard, but the look on his face had been priceless.

And just like that, he was ready to go back to the hotel and just order up. He was wet and pink, and very unamused that she had giggled the entire fifteen minute walk back to the hotel.

So, now he was in the shower, scrubbing the sugary tequila mixture off himself, and she thought _maybe_ she finally had a handle on her sense of humor. She searched through her suitcase and pulled out a faded, dark blue t-shirt, stripping out of her clothes before pulling it over her head. The shirt fell to nearly mid-thigh – only slightly shorter than it had been when she had taken it in the first place – and she curled into a ball and dozed off on the bed.

Letty was rudely awakened some twenty minutes later by the stinging snap of a towel landing across her bare ass cheek. "_Motherfucker!_" she growled accusingly, pitching a pillow at his head. Then she made the mistake of looking down to see him completely naked and holding himself in hand.

"_Say 'hello' to my little friend!_"

Her mouth twitched as she struggled to keep a straight face. "You're not allowed to watch that anymore", she said shakily, body nearly convulsing into laughter. He stared back at her challengingly, and she gave up, laughing until tears rolled down her face. "I _hate_ you", she managed breathlessly.

"I should have hugged you while we were walking back here. It woulda wiped that smug ass grin right off your face", he smirked.

"If you had gotten that pink shit on me, you'd already be six feet under by now", she refuted.

"I _remember_ your quinceañera, Letty", he raised an amused eyebrow. "You were pissed as a damn viper over that dress."

"So you know better. Stupid ruffles", she grumbled.

"You want dinner now or later?"

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously, eyes wandering over his body. "I think you'd better get over here", she murmured.

He eyed the t-shirt she was wearing. It looked like one of Vince's – _from high school._ "I'm not having sex with you while you're wearing Vince's shirt", he said dryly.

She grinned teasingly. "Aw, but this shirt hasn't gotten laid in _years_."

"It can go join a damn monastery for all I care. It's coming off."

Letty grinned, sighing dramatically. "Oh, _fine_." She sat up and tugged the shirt over her head before tossing it at him. "Better?"

He grinned; approaching her like a panther stalks its prey, climbing onto the bed with her. "I can work with it", he grinned against her neck.

Her jaw dropped and she shoved him over, sitting on his thighs, leaning over to kiss him roughly. "I'll give you_ something to work with_", she growled.

0

Nearly an hour later, Letty was lying across him on the bed, too comfortable to care that their combined body heat from skin to skin contact was making them both a bit drowsy.

"So?" she asked finally, fingers tracing lazy patterns over his chest. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

"What? I can't do something nice for you without having an ulterior motive?"

She grinned up at him. "You tryin' to say you don't?"

Dominic smirked. "I didn't say that", he admitted. _She really did know him too well._

"Uh-huh", she drawled knowingly. "What's up, papa?"

"Would you believe I just wanted some alone time with you?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "Not for a minute. We figured out a long time ago that date night for us just meant one of us usually gets pissed off by the end of the night."

He scowled. "I'm still not sure what I did to deserve getting pushed off the dock that time", he muttered.

She snickered. "I don't remember", Letty admitted.

"You wouldn't do that now, would you?" he asked, slightly amused.

She shrugged, "Probably not."

"That's convincing", he teased.

She snorted. "Besides", she shrugged, "Why would I push you in the ocean when I can just withhold sex?"

He jabbed her side playfully. "Because that's painful for _both of us_", he reminded.

"Very true. Look, don't think you've gotten me all sidetracked here. Tell me what's up", she moved off him and propped her head in her hand, elbow denting the pillow.

He just smiled mysteriously. "You'll know tomorrow."

"Dom-"

"You won't talk me into telling you this time", he chuckled, getting up from the bed and pulling on a pair of pants. "Practice some patience. And put some clothes on. I'm gonna order us something to eat."

"I don't like surprises", she grumbled.

"You've mentioned that a time or two", he said mildly, tossing the order menu to her.

"I want cake – chocolate."

"How about a bacon cheeseburger?" he suggested warily.

"One of those too", she nodded.

"I'll get right on that", he said, burying a grin.

"Get that smug look off your face. You wore me out and I'm starving, you amazing sex god, you", she deadpanned.

"God, you're a pain in my ass, woman", he rolled his eyes.

"And you love me", she sing-songed playfully, smile quirking at her lips.

He leaned over and pecked her lightly on the mouth. "That I do", he agreed. "But would you _please_ get dressed so I can order our dinner – before I decide to eat something else _entirely_", he growled.

She smirked, but got off the bed, still naked, making sure to rub against him unnecessarily as she passed. "I think I'll shower. If you hurry, you can join me."

00

**A/N: Oh, well, look at that. I guess this will have one more chapter. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranded**

**Summary: Part 3 – maybe I can stop torturing Dominic after this…**

**Rated: T – for language**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, just my imagination.**

Letty woke up the next morning, feeling well-rested, stretching out like a cat before she even opened her eyes. Sunlight was glaring through the windows, and she chanced a look at the clock on the bedside table.

_9:17._

It was nice to sleep in for once. She registered noise from the bathroom and ran a hand through her hair before sitting up, grumbling about needing her hairbrush.

She went to rummage through her bag for what had probably been the twentieth time since yesterday, and dug for her brush. Letty was pushing a t-shirt out of her way when she was distracted by something distinctly shiny.

She stared down at her hand in confusion. "_What the hell?_" she mumbled, nearly shoving her own hand in her face. Letty thought quickly back to the previous night. Had they gotten drunk last night? _No._ And they hadn't left the hotel room after dinner…

Letty stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. _She really hoped there was a logical explanation for this._

She stopped, leaning warily against the doorjamb to the bathroom.

Dominic spotted her in the large mirror almost immediately. "Hey, sleepyhead", he teased.

"Morning", she murmured, toes curling against the floor apprehensively as she studied his reflection only to find him watching her as well. _Yeah, he was definitely up to something._ The slightly nauseous feeling subsided, and it allowed her to relax marginally.

She smiled wryly and held her left hand up for inspection and pointed at her ring finger. "So, um… this wasn't there when I went to sleep last night", she noted curiously.

"It wasn't", Dom confirmed evenly.

"Was there an acid trip that I wasn't aware of?" she stared at him warily.

"You might have overdone it on the whipped cream", he offered.

"Dom?" she questioned, voice a whisper. _She couldn't play anymore games._

He shrugged. "I figured if it was already on your finger you wouldn't say no."

Her head tilted, reading his nervousness. "You think I'd say no?" she murmured walking towards him.

Dom made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "Hell, Letty, that thing's been burning a hole in my pocket for three months", he admitted wryly.

She stared at him incredulously. "You've had this ring for months?"

"Maybe", he grumbled.

"Holy shit, pal, _I_ coulda done with some warning", she chuckled, sliding her arms around his waist.

He snorted, picking her up and letting her legs wrap around his waist. "What do you think the last five years have _been_?"

She kissed his cheek. "You know… you still haven't asked me properly", she murmured.

He smirked and carried her back to bed, tossing her in it gently and climbing over her. "Whaddya say, Let? Wanna get married and have a bunch of mini-me's?"

She raised both eyebrows skeptically. "Us? With kids? Are you nuts?"

He smiled softly. "It's okay. I have plenty of time to convince you what a good idea it is. I love you", he leaned down to kiss her jaw. "Marry me, Letty?"

She tilted his face to hers, looking a bit more surprised than she should be that he really meant it. She nodded. "Yes."

"That's a yes?" he grinned.

She nodded; something like wonder on her face. "We're getting married?"

"I knew when we got together that I'd never want anyone else", he said quietly, taking her left hand and kissing the knuckle of her ring finger reverently.

"I love you", she confirmed, shaking her head in amusement, "Even if you _are_ a total cheese ball."

"Come on", he muttered, sucking a mark onto her neck. "It's not like I said you were my lobster or anything", he teased, referring to Mia's stash of all the episodes of _Friends_ on DVD that they had all been subjected to over the years.

She snorted. "Good point."

Letty was more grateful than she could say that it had ended up like this. They had always understood each other. He knew she didn't need all the frills. She just wanted him. Dom putting the damn ring on her finger was a big enough gesture.

"I wanna get married on the beach", she said suddenly. "I don't care which one, but I want a beach."

He chuckled, "Anything you want, baby."

Letty smirked. "I love it when you say that", she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, anything else going on the 'Letty List'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Small wedding", she murmured, comfortable underneath him, "Just some friends and family."

He nodded. "Who's going to tell that to Mia?"

"I'll handle it", she said with a laugh. "I just need you back me up."

"That I can do. Oh, you have to call your parents and tell them that I finally asked", he mentioned off-handedly.

"Why?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He grinned. "Because I sort of asked for your dad's blessing when we went to see them last month."

She groaned, "_Dom!_"

He laughed, hands suddenly finding themselves busy with other things.

"What were you gonna do if he'd said no?" she demanded roughly.

"_Then_ we would have gone home early", he said mildly.

She rolled her eyes. "I _knew _there was a reason for you putting up with me that weekend!"

"Mhm", he admitted, occupying himself with her collarbone.

She moaned softly when he found that spot on her neck. "You're a sneaky bastard", she grumbled.

He looked up at her in feigned annoyance. "Would you be quiet already? I'm trying to have celebration engagement sex here."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement before leaning up to kiss him fiercely, "Can't argue with that."

00

**A/N: And… now we're done. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
